Nueva infancia
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Ambientado un año después de Vieja Infancia. Tomoyo y Eriol esperan la llegada de su primer hijo, pero también de un enorme peligro. Xover con XXXHolic. Historia en base a drabbles armados para el concurso de Tomoyo y Eriol en Live Journal. 10 -Gran final
1. Adopta un gatito

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

Capítulo 1: _Adopta un gatito_

El clima neblinoso, el tumulto de los turistas, las calles peatonales, todo eso distingue al Londres que Tomoyo comenzó a conocer de su ahora esposo Eriol. Ella corre llena de entusiasmo por los pequeños mercados, como si fuera una visitante más, él solo la observa sonriente. Una exclamación llama su atención.

-¡Mira esto Eriol! ¿No son hermosos?

La señora Hiragizawa se inclina frente a una caja donde varios cachorros de gatitos juegan entre ellos.

-Son gratis, los están dando en adopción. ¿Qué dices, nos llevamos unos?

Hiragizawa no dice nada, pero no deja de preocuparle la reacción que podrían tener Spinel y Nakuru. Ambos habían aceptado muy bien a Tomoyo, pero no sabe como podrían reaccionar ante un habitante más. Vuelve a mirar a su mujer, cuando algo le entusiasma, como ahora, le brillan los ojos cual luceros; desilusionarla será difícil.

-De todos modos no creo que sea una buena idea... –vuelve a depositar un animalito en la caja. –Ya son muchos cambios para nosotros, quizás el año entrante.

La pareja sigue caminando unos metros más, pero Eriol siente que hay algo que su esposa no le está diciendo. Aunque sabe que es una pésima idea, igual dice:

-Te veías muy feliz con esos gatitos... ¿estás segura que no quieres uno? Todavía podemos volvernos y buscar alguno...

-No, Eriol. Es necesario ser sensatos y según sé, el pelo de gato puede hacerme daño.

El joven de lentes se detiene en medio de la calle, y acaricia un mechón del largo cabello azulado de su esposa. Ella sólo lo mira, sus ojos brillan más intensamente que nunca en su vida, y simplemente no puede dejar de sonreír.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué me estás tratando de decir?


	2. Brindis por el futuro

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

Capítulo 2: _Brindis por el futuro_

-¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¡Ya llegaron!

El timbre suena en la casa de Sonomi Amamiya, y ella siente que el corazón le va a explotar de felicidad al ver entrar a su hija y corre a abrazarla.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿No tuvieron problemas?

-Hubo una demora en la terminal de Tokio pero conseguimos un auto para llegar directo. –responde Eriol, entrando las valijas.

-Estamos bien mamá, no te preocupes.

Sonomi se lleva una mano al pecho al ver a su pequeñina convertida en toda una mujer casada. En su rostro aún conserva el refinamiento y la dulzura de antaño, incluso le parece que está más hermosa que antes. El flamante matrimonio Hiragizawa volvía a Tomoeda después de un viaje que duró casi un año alrededor del mundo. Entrando en la recepción aparece el señor Kinomoto a saludar a la pareja.

-Bienvenidos. Teníamos una sorpresa en el patio, pero por culpa del clima tuvimos que trasladarla de lugar.

Adentro del salón principal se encontraban todos los viejos amigos: Sakura, Shaoran, Touya y también Yukito.

-¡Oh, que maravilloso, han venido todos! ¡No puedo creerlo!

La joven corre a saludarlos, aunque en realidad sólo es sorpresa para ella, pues Eriol sabe que ella es sumamente apegada a los afectos, y él como su esposo no piensa en otra cosa que darle los gustos. De este modo, y en combinación con su suegra y Kinomoto, había reunido a todos los viejos amigos bajo la excusa de contarles los pormenores de su luna de miel y ver la decena de videos que Tomoyo había filmado durante el viaje.

La reunión se prolonga varias horas; en un momento, Daidouji toma la palabra.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido y aprovechándolo, Eriol y yo tenemos un anuncio para hacer. Dentro de unos meses... estoy tan nerviosa...

-Solamente dilo. –la alienta Eriol.

-Está bien, dentro de unos meses, mamá va a ser abuela, Sakura va a ser tía, Touya será tío... bueno lo que quiero decir es que Eriol y yo vamos a ser papás.

-¿Hoe? –exclama la chica Kinomoto. –¡Oh, vamos a ir a todas las tiendas de bebé a comprarle el ajuar!

-Filmaremos muchos videos, desde ahora hasta el parto...

-Y lo llevemos al parque todos los fines de semana. Y a los festivales...

-Y cuando tengas un niño, irán juntos al colegio todos los días...

-¡Y serán amigos para siempre! ¡Que felicidad! –exclaman ambas con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"Nunca pensé que un bebé podía ser tan interesante y divertido".Eriol solamente sonríe, aunque nadie lo felicite, el sólo hecho de ver tantas reacciones fuera de lo común.

-Que bien, Touya.. –dice Yukito. –Vas a ser tío...

-Mientras sea tío por parte de Tomoyo y no de Sakura, por mí está bien. –contesta el aludido.

-No puedo creerlo, mocoso. Te ganaron... –se burla una voz desde la cartera de Kinomoto.

-Y a ti te gano Spinel, ¿qué te parece? –Shaoran se levanta. –Si me disculpan todos, voy a poner los bolsos en un lugar dónde no se ensucien.

-Oh... no puedo creerlo, voy a ser una abuela joven. –solloza Amamiya. –Qué felicidad.

-No sé que opinan ustedes, pero creo deberíamos celebrarlo con una botella. –sugiere Fujikata. –Sonomi, ¿crees que haya algo apropiado en la despensa?

-No sé, tengo que fijarme... –responde Amamiya. –Oh, que suerte que siempre estés en los detalles, Eriol. –dice al verlo sacar una botella de champagne de su bolso de viaje.

-Yo propongo hacer un brindis. –dice Sakura. –Por... por...

-Por el futuro. –responde Eriol, con la aprobación de Tomoyo.

-¡Por el futuro! –exclaman todos alzando sus copas.

* * *

_7 de junio de 2008_

_Hola a todos, volvió la pesadilla del fanfic! Y como no, si Saori y Klauss me han invitado a participar de vuelta. Estoy muy ansiosa, estoy compitiendo una vez más con la Tomoyo de Piscis (más conocida por su nick de LJ, Tiljuane) y a este paso acabará conmigo pronto. Para lo que no se entendió, estos drabbles tomarán continuación tiempo después de la primer colección de drabbles, en donde Tomoyo y Eriol se reencuentra y se enamoran (así me ahorro pensar de nuevo en ese asunto) y como se darán cuenta, tendrá como tema central la llegada de su primer hijo. De más está decir que las recientes novedades en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles han movido los cimientos de todo lo que uno pueda trata de hacer en relación a CCSakura (en el fotolog de Tomoyo hay mucha info sobre eso). Dejando las paranoias de lado, daré mi mejor esfuerzo una vez más. Saludos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	3. Coincidencias

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 3: _Coincidencias_**

La luz entra por los vitreaux de la residencia, iluminando a la futura mamá mientras desciende por las escaleras para despedirse de esposo.

-Tomoyo, no puedes bajar todavía. Es tu fiesta de babyshawer, aún no hemos ni decorado el salón.

-Es que prefiero levantarme, tengo frío acostada. Además, no dormí casi nada.

 Eriol cambia su gesto habitual al de preocupación. Había decido radicarse nuevamente en Japón para que ella estuviera en un ambiente rodeada de afectos y cuidados, incluso costó mucho hallar una casa adecuada. Por fortuna, los Amamiya tenían una propiedad en la entrada a Tomoeda que se ajustaba a sus necesidades.

-¿Estás bien? Sería mejor si desayunaras...

-No creo... aún no se me pasa la etapa de los vómitos, pero estaré bien.

- Sakura llamó para decir que llegaría al mediodía. Tu mamá ya llegó y está con Nakuru en la cocina...–y agrega por lo bajo. –Me llevo a Spinel así no causa problemas en la cocina...

-Pero amo Eriol... –se lamentó el guardián desde la cartera de su dueño. 

-Te guardo un pedazo de pastel –se acerca a darle un beso en una oreja a Spinel –Y a ti algo "diet".

La reencarnación de Clow sonríe: su esposa resultó ser alguien tan dulce y considerada que sus guardianes inmediatamente la aceptaron. Nunca se enoja, y si está preocupada, es siempre por alguien más, jamás por ella misma. "Como no amar eso", piensa, y le da un suave beso.

-Volveré en la noche. Diviértete por mí.

En la cocina, Sonomi bate la masa de una torta mientras Nakuru saca muchos manju de la vaporera. Antes de entrar, Tomoyo advierte de qué están habando...

-... y te va a parecer una tontería, pero ahora que ha crecido a veces me recuerda a mi prima Nadeshiko...

-¿Y... por qué se puede saber? –pregunta curiosa la guardiana.

-Pues... las encuentro muy parecidas... Nadeshiko era dulce y sacrificada, y mi hija se le parece en ese aspecto. Recuerdo que mientras estaba embarazada, me habló de que si tuviera que elegir entre ella y su hija, que eligiera a la niña sin dudarlo.

-Pero no tuvo ningún problema en el parto...

-No, pero la siguiente vez que al poco tiempo, me confesó que se sentía un poco decaída... conforme iba pasando el tiempo no sabía como, pero se daba cuenta de que las fuerzas le empezaron a fallarle cada vez más. Durante mucho tiempo sentí enojo contra Kinomoto por no haberla llevado a otros médicos, por no haber intentado algo más para salvarla, pero ahora sé que lo que pasó era inevitable...

...y cuando supe que Tomoyo estaba embarazada en cierta forma fue como revivir esa situación...

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la preparación que estuvo batiendo hasta recién. Tomoyo observa la escena en silencio; hasta donde tiene memoria no recuerda haberla visto llorar de esa manera.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Un silencio incómodo se hace en la cocina, hasta que Sonomi toma la palabra.

-Hija... te hubieras quedado descansando, yo te iba a avisar con tiempo...

-Me gustaría ayudarlas, por cocinar no me voy a resquebrajar... –responde con una sonrisa, pero su tono no es el mismo de siempre.

-Ehh... Necesitamos mas fuentes para estos manju... –dice Nakuru.

-Hay en la alacena del recibidor, voy a buscar...

Haciendo un esfuerzo para que nadie note su contrariedad, Tomoyo sale rápidamente de la cocina. Abre el mueble y saca una fuente, no acostumbra ver ese lado de su madre, y tampoco le gustó que aquella palabra que tanto usaba Eriol estuviese en labios de ella...

_"No hay que temer, todos tenemos libertad de elegir..."_

_-_Si, pero hay cosas que son.._._

El ruido del plato cayendo alerta a las cocineras. Al rato, están esperando que la chica recobre la conciencia.

-¿Dónde..?

-¡Tomoyo! –exclama Sakura, abrazando a su amiga.

-Tuviste un desmayo mientras buscabas una bandeja... –dice Nakuru.

-Debe ser la presión, a mi me pasaba mientras estaba embarazada de ti.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi el mediodía. ¡Y todavía no preparamos nada! –contesta Kinomoto. -pronto llegarán Chiharu y el resto...

Tomoyo guarda silencio. Nadeshiko fue esposa de una de las reencarnaciones de Clow, y murió joven. Y así como Eriol es la contraparte de Kinomoto, ella lo es de Nadeshiko. Por un momento, se apoderan de ella los mismos temores que tiene su madre. Pero como no es su deseo que nadie se preocupe por ella, simplemente sonríe y dice:

-Pues en ese caso, vayamos a cocinar... o no haremos a tiempo para la fiesta.


	4. Un extraño encuentro

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 4: _Un extraño encuentro_**

Tomoyo alza la vista para tratar de averiguar en qué lugar de Tokio se encuentra. Ya visitó varias de las direcciones de los clasificados, pero ningún lugar parece el indicado para abrir la tienda de antigüedades de Eriol. Se amarra el saco, hace mucho frío para ser otoño,  se arrepiente de no dejar que Touya y Yukito la alcanzaran con el auto... pero lleva consigo esa permanente sensación de que todo el tiempo está acompañada, vigilada. Se toca su vientre; no quiere transmitirle sus preocupaciones al bebé. Busca el papel con la dirección que su madre anotó. El barrio parece agradable, pero allí no hay ningún baldío. Al contrario, una hermosa casa se erige allí.

"Creo que estoy perdida... Voy a preguntar aquí".

Busca el timbre para tocar a la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, estas se abren.

-Hola... ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie responde, sigue caminando.

-Hola... ¿Qué...? –su cuerpo empieza a sentirse cada vez más flojo, hasta perder la conciencia.

Sueños muy extraños, Sakura llora sin consuelo, Shaoran la abraza y le promete que "todo va a estar bien". Después ella misma camina en la nieve, siente mucho frío y llora hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. De a poco, las pesadillas se desvanecen y en reemplazo percibe la figura de una esbelta mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Té encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se friega los ojos, ante ellos se encuentra un salón oriental muy bien puesto, pero con un halo misterioso, como el sótano donde Eriol guarda sus cosas.

-Tomoyo Dai... Quiero decir, Hiragizawa. Me casé hace poco, aún no me acostumbro.

-Y estás esperando un hijo...

-¿Ya se me nota, eh?

-Apareciste desmayada aquí... ¿no es lo que les pasa a las embarazada? No me presenté, soy la dueña de esta tienda, Yuuko Ichihara. –le ofrece una copa de sake.

-No sí se debo beber... estoy muy mareada.

-Con más razón, ¡no hay preocupación que un trago no reconforte! Para que no te desanimes, te acompañaré con uno.

Pese a las dudas, ella bebe el sake, es mucho más fuerte que el normal.

-¿Mejor?

Tomoyo asiente. Yuuko se sienta a su lado y tomando uno de sus rulos pregunta:

-¿Y qué buscabas?

-Locación para la tienda de mi esposo... pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien... Tengo la sospecha constante de que alguien me sigue... tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por mi hijo...

-Vaya, veo que eres del tipo de las que se preocupan por todos... A veces, lo mejor es calmarse y tener confianza de que al final "todo va a estar bien"

-Así dice siempre una amiga mía... -su mirada se dirige hacia una pintura en el fondo de la pared. Dos criaturas, una blanca, otra negra duermen bajo un árbol de sakura. –Qué hermosa pintura... El artista que las creó debió ser un espíritu muy sensible...

-Sensible y pesado. ¿Te interesa adquirir algún cuadro?

-No sé cómo tomaría mi esposo que lo engañe con otra tienda de antigüedades...

Yuuko no responde, pero observa: es la tercer vez que esta muchacha se refiere a su esposo en lo que va de conversación.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?

-Con todo mi corazón. –contesta sonrojada. –Quizás podría dárselo para Navidad...

-¡Excelente idea! Y si le gustan, tengo más, si los compras te haré rebaja. Y te aseguro que no es mi estilo...

-¿Puedo hacerle un cheque? –se toca la cabeza. –Oh... el sake... sabía que ... –no puede completar la idea pues se desmaya otra vez.

Al rato, Tomoyo se despabila lentamente,  y reconoce el departamento de los Kinomoto en Tokio.

-¿Cómo...?

-El taxista dijo que una mujer paró el taxi porque te sentías mal y le pidió que te trajese aquí... –explica Yukito.

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ti. –agrega Touya. –No tienes que andar sola, y menos en tu estado...

-Ojalá pudiese estarlo... –contesta ella mordiéndose los labios.

_Octubre de 2008_

_Hola a todos los que me leen en ! Gracias por todos sus saludos y me alegro que les venga gustando esta historia. No olviden dejar un mensaje al fina. Saludos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	5. Peligro en el hielo

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 6:**_ Peligro en el hielo_

-De verdad este otoño está mucho más frío de lo normal. –dice Sakura poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ni que lo digas... –responde Shaoran. –Fíjate que para que el lago ya se haya congelado...

-Pero al menos podemos ir a patinar antes de que regresen a Tokio. –agrega Tomoyo. –Le dije a Eriol que viniera con nosotros, pero parece tenía algo importante que hacer y nos alcanzará luego.

La pareja de novios intercambia una mirada de preocupación; la noche anterior Eriol había telefoneado y fue muy insistente con la idea de que su esposa no estuviese sola por mucho tiempo. Además la misma Tomoyo había manifestado sentirse extraña los últimos días. Ella permanece ajena a la situación y saca su cámara de video, luego se calza sus patines. Su amiga pregunta:

-Me dijo Touya que te había visto un poco cansada... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Decidí no preocuparme tanto y no preocupar a ninguno de los que quiero. ¡Mejor vamos a divertirnos, cómo cuando éramos niños!

-Ustedes vayan. –dice Li. –Descansaré un rato.

-Bien. –responde su novia.

Eriol camina por el parque, en verdad no tenía ganas de patinar hoy, también sabe que tanto hielo es la señal de algo. Sin embargo había revisado gran parte de sus libros y lo que había averiguado no era para nada agradable. Una presencia llama su atención.

-Nadeshiko...

El espíritu lejos de sonreír, expresa preocupación.

-¡Sakura, ya puedo hacer el trompo como me enseñaste!

-Tomoyo, el hielo aún está muy frágil... ten cuidado

Pero ella no hace caso y gira a toda velocidad sobre la pista.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Pude...!

Daidouji no termina de hablar cuando siente el suelo resquebrajarse y cae en el lago.

-¡TOMOYO!

Eriol corre a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarla pero ella se hunde cada vez más en el lago. Tomoyo intenta nadar para alcanzar la superficie, no lo logra; el hielo empieza a formarse de nuevo.

Sakura trata de correr hacia ella, Shaoran hace un gesto para que no se acerque, inmediatamente saca su espada y la lanza contra el hielo. Hiragizawa también corre hacia la pista y se apresura a tomarla de los brazos antes que se hunda. Invadido por la desesperación logra sacarla en brazos y llevarla hasta suelo firme. Con su cetro empieza a calentar la superficie para que Tomoyo recupere el calor. Li se saca su saco y lo pone sobre ella:

-¿Cómo está?

-Inconciente, pero a salvo... –responde su novia.

-Todo esto es mi culpa...

-¿Pero por qué dices eso, Eriol? Sólo fue un accidente...

-"Inevitable" –murmura, y la angustia se instala en su pecho.

* * *

_26 de junio de 2008 _

_¡Hola a todos! Seguro muchos se sorprendieron del giro que está tomando esta historia, sobre todo con la aparición de la buena de Yuuko (XXXHolic) en todo esto. Al principio iba a ser una historia más de cotidianeidad, pero de a poco empecé a darle un giro más oscuro y bueno... está quedando esto. Igual, si lo comparo a la anterior serie de drabbles, creo les tengo más tomada la mano a los personajes así que estoy conforme. Me imagino a la misteriosa Yuuko frente a la inocente Tomoyo. Si bien no sé que relación exacta hay, Yuuko y Sakura y Shaoran adultos son contemporáneos, ¿por qué no podrían conocerse ella y Tomoyo?_

_Bueno hablaría más pero estoy muy cansada... besos y comenten mucho. _

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	6. Girando en círculos

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 6:** _Girando en círculos_

-Gusto en conocerte, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eriol no responde inmediatamente. Nunca la había visto, pero ya la conoce. Observa el lugar; nunca ha estado allí pero siente aquella sensación que provocan los lugares familiares. Afuera, un fuerte viento azota las ventanas, señal de una tormenta de nieve.

-Perdona mi brusquedad... pero no es una visita de cortesía...

Un espíritu maligno buscando un portal al mundo de los vivos... según antiguas leyendas se posesionaban de las mujeres a punto de dar a luz para meterse en sus cuerpos e ir consumiéndole magia hasta matarlas. Para un espíritu, un hijo de la reencarnación de Clow Reed es un botín importante. Y si ata los cabos, la idea de que a Nadeshiko le ocurrió algo similar, no deja de circular por su mente. Tampoco puede darse el lujo de ignorar que su esposa comenzó a manifestar síntomas de debilidad constante; lo ocurrido en el lago fue la prueba cabal. Ahora quedó atrapado en un círculo vicioso: si pierde sus poderes, no podrá proteger a Tomoyo, pero si no lo hace, el peligro que ella corre es inminente y con su actual nivel de magia, le sería imposible hacer nada.

La bruja de las dimensiones lo mira... El hombre que ella conoció no era capaz de sacrificar nada. A menudo se sentía solo, por eso creo a Kerberos y a Yue, también a las Mokonas. Pero la verdad era que cuando necesitó irse, no le importó todos los que lo lloraron. No era que no amara, sólo que no daba nada a cambio.

Fujikata Kinomoto fue distinto e igual al mismo tiempo: estaba solo, amó mucho pero no le importó arrancarle a Nadeshiko a los suyos. Pero tampoco se lo puede culpar tanto: seguramente si hubiera podido dar algo a cambio de la vida de su esposa, lo hubiera hecho. Pero no tenía nada.

Eriol, a pesar de su deseos, sí es como Clow; no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, no porque sea irracional, sino por todo lo contrario. "Eres un egoísta, no te importó si ella corría peligro, o si tenía un destino distinto, sólo pensaste en ti", dicen las miradas reprobantes de Yuuko. Él baja la vista, incluso pagando un alto precio sabe que no tiene derecho a pedir nada. Ella sabe lo que piensa, y se adelanta:

-Podemos hacer un _mahoushin_. Ningún espíritu maligno podrá apoderarse de ella o de su hijo mientras esté embarazada ni durante el parto...

-Pero se necesitará de mucha magia... ya no podrás usar ninguno de tus poderes. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio, Eriol Hiragizawa?

Él asiente.

-Tu sabes que esto no le compra la vida, corre el mismo peligro que todos los mortales, ni más ni menos. Y ahora tú también.

-No importa. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Aún en los momentos desesperantes sólo sigues tu capricho. Dame la sortija.

Eriol se saca el anillo de bodas y se lo entrega junto con el libro de hechizos: una larga noche los espera.

* * *

_Mahoushin: círculo mágico (como el que hacía Sakura)_

_Hola a todos. Esta nota está escrita después de finalizadas las historias. Al día de hoy, esta historia con el prompt "Círculos" fue la primera en ganar una categoría de mejor drabble en el concurso de historias de Tomoyo y Eriol. Más información en mi blog y en mi LJ (vean las direcciones en mi perfil)_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	7. Tejiendo sueños

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 7:** _Tejiendo sueños_

En un primer momento, sólo están las mariposas volando entre los cerezos.

En ese lugar, los personajes del cuadro corren y molestan a Kerberos y a Yue. Clow se acerca este último y toma su libro de cartas. Nadeshiko trata de alcanzar un pajarito, pero se cae sobre Fujitaka. Después Tomoyo y Sakura son chicas, la filma volando en su báculo gracias a la magia de las cartas. Al instante están sentadas en la escuela, Eriol entra a la clase. Luego el frío, ella se aprieta los brazos, es la misma de ahora, camina entre la nieve y la noche, grita buscando a Eriol, pero nadie la escucha, se larga a llorar. Sakura también llora, Shaoran la abraza, "todo va a estar bien".

Al final, se ve la tienda que visitó el otro día, Shaoran le da el báculo a la mujer de cabello negro. Ella misma otra vez, observa la luna, en un mirador, como un castillo. Yuuko le habla a un muchacho de lentes, parece que lo manda a buscar algo y de nuevo aparece el personaje de color negro. Otra vez Sakura, ahora desmayada y Shaoran grita desesperado. Las imágenes se agolpan unas a otras,: Yuuko, Nadeshiko, Yue, el chico de lentes, ella misma en el castillo, Sakura, Eriol... las mariposas se desparraman y vuelan entre la nieve.

Tomoyo se despierta sobresaltada: no está en ninguno de esos lugares, sino en su casa sobre la ruta de Tomoeda. Mira el cielo, ya es de día y está nevando. En su falda se encuentra el tejido que estaba haciendo, con diseños de mariposas.

_"Quizás por eso..."_

-Tomoyo... ¿Qué haces levantada? –pregunta Eriol refregándose la cara. –¿Por qué no me despertaste?

El día anterior ellos cenaron con Sonomi y Fujitaka, pero se marcharon temprano por el pronóstico de tormenta de nieve. A pesar de ser domingo, Tomoyo no pudo evitar despertarse a la hora de siempre. Lo extraño fue que por más que se movió, Eriol aún dormía. Su esposa le acarició el cabello, no recordaba haberlo con una expresión tan serena al dormir hacía tiempo... más bien nunca. Finalmente hizo el desayuno y se sentó a tejer un rato, pero también se quedó dormida.

-Creo que también me dormí... Ya sirvo el desayuno, deja que termine esta hilera.

-No hay prisa.

Eriol observa la nieve caer sobre el jardín; hacía tiempo que no recordaba que el clima lo inquietase tanto. Quizás sea su memoria pasada, pero ya no puede percibirla, a cambio quedó apenas una sensación de dêja vu. Luego se fija en los ovillos de lana, el más grande es de color púrpura, el otro violeta intenso, entonces sospecha algo.

-¿Qué tejes? ¿Algo para Sakura?

-Sí, pero no sólo a ella. Son mis regalos de navidad. Este año estoy muy feliz por la llegada de nuestro hijo, así que quiero hacerle regalos a todos los que aprecio.

El rostro de su esposo se pone serio.

-Vamos... no necesitas ponerte celoso. Para ti tengo algo especial. No trates de averiguar que es.

"Tampoco puedo, querida Tomoyo", piensa. Ahora mira el tejido de mariposas púrpuras y fondo negro, elección peculiar que lo sorprende. Pero ya no tiene sus poderes, y la única forma de saber es preguntándole. Sin embargo, teme a la respuesta, y elige callar. Pasado y futuro dejaron de concernirle.

-Mientras halla una para mí, estaré conforme.

Tomoyo sonríe y pone la mano en una gran canasta y saca una bufanda color azul y negra.

-Adelanto de Navidad...

* * *

_Para los interesados en esta y las otras historias que participaron en el concurso aqui les dejo el link, no olviden juntar los espacios:_

www. livejournal .com/a_love_stories/


	8. Heróínas

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 8:** _Heroínas_

-Anda Tomoyo... cómpralas, aunque sea por mí. -pide Nakuru.

-Humm... -vacila ella. -¿Cuánto pide por la colección?

El joven sonríe y responde.

-Lo que me den está bien. El dueño me dijo que esas historietas lo impulsaron a convertirse en un héroe, pero habiéndolo logrado, era correcto dárselas a alguien más.

-Está bien, le pagaré 1300 yenes por cada una.

Después de la venta, Nakuru aprovecha para leer las historietas en un rincón.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Spinel! ¡Tenemos la edición original de 9th wonder! ¡Qué felicidad!

Ahora que el dibujante murió, podremos venderlas a un muy bien precio, Tomoyo...

-Qué terrible... no lo sabía. -contesta mientras abre unos paquetes.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Unos cuadros... Le compré uno a Eriol, se ve que le gustaron, porque me pidió las colección. Mira esto...

Del embalaje saca los cuadros de dos chicas con hermosas ropas de princesas.

-La chica con las plumas... se parece a Sakura.

-Mira... -contesta Nakuru. -Esta mujer... se parece a ti.

En efecto, la joven del cuadro es casi como ella, vestida al estilo chino imperial.

-Qué extraño... yo me soné con estas mujeres... también con los personajes del cuadro anterior. Y con Sakura, Eriol... incluso gente que no conocía.

-No quisiera preocuparte, pero no puede ser una simple coincidencia...

-Miren la firma. -señala Spinel. -¡Es la letra de Clow!

-Déjame ver...

Tomoyo se acerca a ver; de repente el tiempo se detiene y el escenario cambia; es el castillo del sueño. La luna brilla, e ilumina a la mujer del cuadro; es idéntica a ella.

_-Tomoyo, debes estar muy alerta. Los que te rodean corren peligro. Debes proteger a tu familia, ellos te necesitan y sólo tú puedes salvarlos. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? _

_-Soy la princesa de este lugar. No puedo decirte más, esto desgasta mis poderes, y los tuyos también. Buena suerte, y cuida a tu hijo. El es importante para los que viven en tu mundo._

-Quizás sea como en "Heroes" y Clow pintaba el futuro. ¡Qué emocionante!

-Eso es ficción, Nakuru. -Spinel se cruza de brazos.

-¡¿Qué...?! -exclama Tomoyo llevándose la mano al corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-¿Pasar qué? Acabas de tocar el cuadro...

-Pero... ¡Hablé con la princesa! ¡Estuve en su castillo, dijo que debía estar alerta!

-Parece como si hubieras dado un salto dimensional... -insinúa Spinel. -Eso significa que...

-¡Tomoyo, tiene poderes mágicos!

-¡¿Qué?!

_-Pero si es así... ¿Cómo no se manifestaron antes? Esas cosas se cargan de por vida, quizás..._

-¿Quizás qué, Nakuru?

-Quizás... ¡Estás copiando las habilidades de Eriol! ¡Eres una heroína! _¡Yattaaa!!!!_

Una gota de sudor se asoma en la frente del resto. El teléfono interrumpe la conversación, Tomoyo atiende.

-Antigüedades Hiragizawa... ¡Oh, eres tú Eriol! ¿Cuándo volverás?

-Espero que pronto.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas en lo de los Li?

-Creo que si, te explicaré cuando vuelva.

-Está bien. Salúdame a Meiling. No olvides que te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. -cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que pasó?

-Aunque no me lo dijo, sé que está preocupado. No quise agregarle más angustias.

-"Todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Tomoyo"

-¡Eso tampoco es tuyo! -remarca Spinel.

Los guardianes vuelven a pelear, Tomoyo se sienta a pensar en lo sucedido. Lo que nadie nota es que en las últimas páginas del comic, el amigo de protagonista entra a vender sus historietas a una tienda de antigüedades de Tokio.

* * *

_¡Jajaja! Otro fanfic de una caradurez total. Ahora, crossover con Heroes... ¿Se lo imaginan a Clow onda Isaac Mendez pintando con los ojos azules? Para el que este pensando que yo también me inyecto algo para escribir estas historias, voy a desmentirlo, ya con el cannon de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles no es necesario (aunque si me preguntas, CLAMP sí lo hace)._

_Como ya se dieron cuenta, estas historias dejaron de ser cortas hace muucho. En fin, decidí sacrificar longitud por la capacidad de contar una historia con más contenido y no me arrepiento. Al fin y al cabo, el resto hizo prácticamente lo mismo. _

_Dos capítulos para el gran final. ¡Sigan leyendo!_

_Vicky Yun._


	9. Carretera

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**Capítulo 9:** _Carretera_

_"Nunca pensé en despedirme de ti de esta manera, Tomoyo..._

_Sé que no fui el mejor de los esposos, que tal vez me necesitabas y no supe verlo. Pero estoy seguro de algo, y es que llenaste mi vida de momentos felices. Eres lo más preciado en el mundo para mí, y no soportaría verte sufrir por mi culpa. Pagaría cualquier precio por tu felicidad._

_Ojalá no me guardes rencor y con el tiempo, puedas ver que todo lo que hice o intenté hacer fue pensando en tu bien. Y si nuestro hijo alguna vez te pregunta porqué no supe estar allí para él, dile eso, que no supe"_

_El sonido de la batería del teléfono le indica que ya no tiene más memoria, justo antes de perder la conciencia._

_-_¡ERIOL!

Una pesadilla terrible despierta a Tomoyo. Es medianoche, la nieve cae cada vez más fuerte en la carretera, Eriol hace un esfuerzo para ver la carretera, pero no puede. Una zorro se aparece en el camino, entonces pierde el control de auto y derrapa varios metros hacia la banquina. La cabeza le sangra, busca su teléfono y minutos después, pierde la conciencia.

Su vista se dirige al cuadro de las criaturas pintadas por Clow. Y entonces, se da cuenta que no es un sueño. Apenas en camisón sale corriendo a buscar las llaves de su auto.

-¡Nakuru, Spinel! ¡Eriol está en peligro! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

-Vamos contigo.

-No. Busca ayuda, yo me adelantaré.

-Qué suerte que pudieran quedarse a cenar.

-Admite papá, que Sonomi sabe cocinar.

-Pero si no fuera por Yukito, se me hubiera quemado el pavo.

-No fue nada, es un placer ayudar. ¿Qué es eso?

-El timbre... -responde Fujikata. -Yo atiendo... -abre la puerta. -¿Disculpe, la conozco?

-Personalmente, no nos presentaron. Disculpen, pero busco a Sonomi Amamiya.

-Soy yo.. ¿qué pasa?

-Mi nombre es Yuuko, soy amiga de su hija. Está en peligro, deben ir a buscarla al bosque.

Eriol despierta sin saber cuanto ha dormido. Trata de mover las piernas, pero el frío se las ha congelado. Intenta abrir la puerta del auto, pero la nieve se lo impide. Mira las sombras de los árboles, ese bosque suele estar lleno de espíritus, aunque no pueda verlos. Quizás ese era su destino, venir a este mundo a pagar la soberbia de Clow. Cuando este murió, no le importó el sufrimiento de los que dejaba atrás, simplemente se fue. Y ahora, morir sólo y sin sus poderes, parecía el justo castigo, pues ni siquiera él pudo escapar de los hilos que mueven al universo... 

Tomoyo conduce a toda prisa, la nieve está a punto de volverse una tormenta, pero ella no piensa en otra cosa que encontrar a Eriol. El follaje tapa la luz de la luna, impidiendo la visión. Amenazadoras sombras negras chocan contra el parabrisas, pero ella no les hace caso. A pocos kilómetros encuentra huellas de llantas, pero no el auto. Decide bajarse y caminar.

-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Puedes oírme!?

Varias sombras se aparecen en su camino, ella se asusta y llora, pero sigue caminando. De pronto, los espíritus se desvanecen y una voz conocida la llama.

-¿Nadeshiko? ¿Eres tú?

"Yo sé dónde está Eriol, sígueme"

Tomoyo camina varios metros entre la nieve, Nadeshiko le señala el auto. Con desesperación, logra abrir la puerta. Toca el cuerpo de su esposo, está frío.

"Tú puedes salvarlo. Usa tu magia."

-¡No sé cómo!

El fantasma toma las manos de Tomoyo, una la deja sobre su vientre y la otra en el corazón de Eriol.

"Sólo piensas en cuanto los amas y todo estará bien."

La chica accede, y de a poco el calor de su cuerpo comienza a contagiar el de Eriol.

-Touya, ¿dónde estamos? -pregunta su padre.

-No sé, con tan poca luz, es difícil ver...

-¡Miren! -exclama Yukito. -El auto de Tomoyo.

_-Nadeshiko, hay algo que necesito preguntarte. ¿Tú moriste porque...?_

"Porque era mi hora, pero ni Fujikata ni Clow tuvieron que ver en eso.

Todos tenemos un destino en el mundo que cumplir, y el tuyo recién empieza. Cuida mucho a ese bebé."

_-Lo haré, te lo prometo._

"¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?"

_-Claro..._

"Dile a Sonomi que cuide mucho a Fujikata... y que estoy feliz por ellos. Debo irme, cuídalos a todos mucho"

El espíritu de Nadeshiko se desvanece entre los copos de nieve. Tomoyo acaricia el cuerpo de Eriol, de a poco comienza a recuperar el calor. Unos gritos familiares, los de su madre, se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

-¡Tomoyo! -es la voz de Touya. -¡Grita si me escuchas!

-¡Aquí!

Lentamente, su esposo abre los ojos.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué..?

-No te preocupes. -toma su mano y sonríe. -Todo estará bien.

* * *

_Nota en la edición de _

_Esta es otra de las historias que ganaron a mejor palabra, esta vez con el prompt ¨carreretera¨. Personalmente fue uno de mis drabbles favoritos pero el que hice más a las apuradas. Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia y todos los que ahora la están leyendo._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	10. Adiós al invierno

**NUEVA INFANCIA**

**_Capítulo 10:_** _Adiós al invierno _

Tomoyo abre las ventanas del salón. Aunque hace frío, los rayos del sol son cálidos y el aire se siente agradable. Lo peor del invierno ha pasado, también las preocupaciones. Ahora sólo resta que llegue primavera, y también una nueva vida.

-No termino de entender... ¿significa que las pinturas fueron hechas por Clow?

-Así es. No sé que trataba de decirnos, pero que quería advertirnos algo.

-Quizás cuando recuperes tus memorias, puedas saber más.

-Tomoyo, aunque recupere mis poderes... he comenzado a dudar si me servirán para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo...

-Pues de eso se trata la vida misma: la incertidumbre. Yo no me casé contigo por tus poderes, a decir verdad me da igual si los tienes o no.

-Si, pero sospecho que un peligro mucho más grande nos espera, no sólo a nosotros, sino a todos los que nos rodean.

-Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos... ¡Mira, el jardín!

Eriol se acerca a la ventana; sobre la nieve ya ha florecido una planta, y una mariposa juega a su alrededor.

-Me parece que es un buen indicio de que "todo va a estar bien", ¿verdad?

-Si tu lo dices, Tomoyo, yo te creo...

En la banca del parque, Yuuko espera a un viejo conocido.

-Gusto en verte, Yue.

-No estoy por sociales, ve al grano.

-Pensándolo bien, no. ¿Crees que sospeche algo de mi intervención?

-No. El único que me preocupó fue Touya. Cuando esperaban a Tomoyo y ella no contestaba el teléfono, se preocupó y fue a buscarla. Obviamente, no pudo ver nada, porque ya no tiene sus poderes... ¿Tu llamaste al taxi, verdad?

-Así es. Dormí a Tomoyo con el sake y luego llamé al taxi.

-El sake era el antídoto contra los espíritus que buscaban al niño... -medita un momento. -Tú no haces las cosas por nada. ¿Qué le quitaste para salvarla?

-Yo nada. En realidad ya sabía que me pagaría, pero no cómo.

Yuuko le enseña la bufanda de mariposas púrpura, Yue la mira sin entender.

-Pero eso no vale...

-Tal vez sea difícil de entender pero normalmente los que me traen algo es porque pretenden algo a cambio. No me quejo, es mi trabajo. Pero, ella me regaló esto sólo porque consideró que mi consejo le sirvió, aunque era lo que ella misma ya sabía así que le hice un considerable descuento. ¿Notaste que está hecha a mano?

-¿Y lo de la carretera?

-Pues... pensé que una chica tan linda no debía sufrir ninguna pena. -se para y camina unos pasos. -No lo hice por tu antiguo amo, lo hice por ella. Supongo.. ¡que me encariñé! ¡Jojojo!

-Entonces los poderes que Eriol entregó...

-No iba a hacerle sacrificar todos sus poderes por un simple fantasma...digamos que se trasfirieron momentáneamente a Tomoyo hasta el momento del parto. Lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo es alimentarse de la energía de Eriol para poder crecer. Yo sólo aproveché su ignorancia para ponerlo en perspectiva de lo que es su vida actual.

-¿Y el niño... será como mi ama?

-Este niño tiene gran potencial para la magia... incluso puede ser valioso en el futuro de todos. Pero no debe criarlo más nadie que su madre. Si no, crecerá temiendo a sus propios poderes...

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada... ¿Qué pasará sí...?

Yuuko se detiene, con gesto seco responde:

-Si no puede hacerlo ella, nos haremos cargo nosotros...

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Será niño o niña?

Ella toca su vientre y contesta:

-Niño. Nacerá en los primeros días de la primavera, cerca de tu cumpleaños, o el de Sakura...

Hiragizawa abraza a su esposa, ella se recuesta en su hombro.

-Eriol, prométeme que no volverás a darme un susto así...

-Por nada de este mundo, mi querida Tomoyo... por nada de este mundo...

* * *

_30 de junio de 2008_

_¡Se terminó el concurso! Pensé que nunca lo haría, pero aquí estoy ¡Yatta!_

_¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo Tomoyo entró a la casa de Yuuko si ella no tiene magia? ¿O cómo veía a Nadeshiko? como le dije a mi amiga personal tilijaunique (Tomoyo de Piscis), Yuuko no da puntada sin hilo. Adoro a esa mujer, aunque dice tilijaunique, asusta pensar que está basada en una persona real. Y la idea de este último diálogo con Yue, la saqué del personaje de Claire (la madre de Aarón) en "Lost" (hoy final de la cuarta temporada, se van de la isla, que emoción!)_

_Nota a la edición de (febrero del 2009)_

_Bueno, ante todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y aquellos que la han acompañado con su voto en el concurso, ya que esta también salió premiada mejor prompt por la palabra ¨invierno¨. El hecho que sea el último capítulo me indica que se quedaron conformes con el final._

_A su vez quiero agradecer a aquellos que en el concurso me votaron como mejor escritora de todo corazón (quedé empatada con Tiljaunique a quien le mando un saludo, pues se ha ganado el primer puesto con todas las de la ley) y que hayan confiando en esta historia que al día de hoy se me sigue haciendo rara, pues es una mezcla de historias fluff con drama sobrenatural, algo raro en los fanfics de Tomoyo y Eriol. Además la idea del crossover no sabía como iba a ser recibida, tenía mucho miedo de cómo hacerlo o de si gustaría o no._

_Aprovecho esta ocasión para decirles que si bien esta historia cerró, estoy realizando una one-short ambientada veinte años después de este momento (es decir, cuando transcurre Holic) en que Tomoyo vuelve de un largo viaje para conocer a Watanuki. El motivador de este crossover fue, como dije, el parecido que le encontraba a Watanuki con Eriol, en su momento pensé que podía ser hijo suyo y esta historia seguía esa posible línea en el momento que la escribí (junio del 2008). Fue en octubre de ese año que se develó quién es realmente Watanuki (y les digo, la pegué en el palo) y varios detalles muy importantes de esta trama. El fanfic que sigue esa línea se llama "Para no olvidar" y calculo su salida para febrero del 2009 (más detalles revisen mi blog o mi LJ, links en el perfil)._

_Gracias a todos por acompañarme y que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya -7 de Febrero del 2009_


End file.
